


date gone kinky

by yukirei



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, spoiler for 707 name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukirei/pseuds/yukirei
Summary: it was a normal date until it wasn't (still good though)(dressing room sex incoming)





	date gone kinky

**Author's Note:**

> quick pwp i wrote in public 
> 
> ahahahhahaha please enjoy
> 
> /dies

It starts out a normal date.

You and Saeyoung go for a walk in the park during the morning, the place is barely populated and the sun still young and flirting with clouds. Saeyoung gets you a snack and you two sit on a park bench. You talk and make funny faces at each other and it's not long before the two of you agree to go to the mall for lunch before doing some shopping.

Lunch is a normal affair, strips of beef and some spicy soup that almost bring stinging tears to your eyes. Saeyoung demolishes the chips that come as a side dish to his order and laments how it's not up to par with Honey Buddha chips, what a shame.

You go out window shopping after that, looking at accessories and passing by an electronics store that Saeyoung can't help but stop at.

You think at the progression of events and really nothing quite pops out as out of place. It's a normal date. Or rather it _was_.

Now you're pressed against a floor length mirror of a dressing room, the glass cold against the hardening point of your nipples as Saeyoung pushes the hem of the dress you're wearing up your hips.

“Wait, wait...Saeyoung! The dress!” You hiss at him urgently when you hear the sound of his zipper opening. Your own clothes are hanging at the hooks nailed to the opposite wall and here you are in the dress you had just tried on not five minutes ago, wondering if it flattered you.

You had asked Saeyoung to come inside to check it out when he had taken one good long look at you— from head to toe and back up again— before he pushes you against the wall and into a deep kiss. It spirals out from there into the situation you’re in now.

“It’s fine, it’s fine. I won’t make a mess. I promise.” Saeyoung mumbles as he shoves down his pants hurriedly.

“I just asked for your opinion on the dress!” You groan, just barely remembering to keep your voice down.

“This is—” He starts, pausing to kiss the back of your neck, “my opinion—” Another kiss, this time on the curve of your shoulder. “You look so good.” He murmurs against your skin and you can't help but shiver.

“We can go home.” You try, squirming as Saeyoung’s hand cups you between your legs, a finger pressing gently down on your clit. “W-we can’t do this here.” You tried to sound stern but it's ruined by the moan that slips out when Saeyoung's fingers moves your panties out of the way, a finger slipping slowly inside.

Saeyoung hums. “So convincing. But your body doesn't lie.” He sounds like he's keeping his laughter and you glare at him through the mirror. He returns it with a toothy grin before his other hand curves around your breast. He squeezes lightly and you arch into his hand, then he slips in another finger inside you and you inhale sharply, trying to swallow down the yelp that bubbles up your throat.

“Saeyoung—” You say, breathless and barely even a whisper. Saeyoung leans in closer and you feel his lips just by your ear.

“You're feeling it, aren't you?” He kisses the shell of your ear and you jerk as the fingers inside you crook, hitting a different spot that's so, _so_ good.

“Oh god, Saeyoung.” You moan before slapping a hand down on your mouth. Shit. Your heartbeat escalates and for a moment the fear of being found out joins the arousal. “Saeyoung, hurry up.” You whine quietly. You're in no position to ask him to stop anymore and you just want to get it over with so you can both go home. Home where you will definitely get your revenge, you swear quietly to yourself.

“Got it. Okay. Just—” You hear a short rip and you turn to see Saeyoung rolling down a condom on his cock.

“Where did you get—”

You don't really get to finish because you lose your words when Saeyoung pushes in, slow and shallow thrusts, each inward slide a little deeper than the last.

It's a few moments of rocking, of hands playing with your breasts and labored breathing before Saeyoung is finally completely in. He hooks his chin over your shoulder and meets your gaze in the mirror.

“I'm always prepared.” Saeyoung says, his grin is cocky but his ragged breathing belies his discomposure.

You roll your eyes and bite back a smile. You squeeze down on Saeyoung and you revel on the choked gasp he produces.

“Hurry.” You whisper to him, pushing your hips back against his to urge him on. How long have you both been in this dressing room, anyway? How long before some curious or concerned sales lady would come knocking, asking them if they needed any assistance? Would anyone guess what exactly what was going on? Would the two of you be called out? What if—

You hear your name being called and Saeyoung cursing and you focus back into reality. You turn your head to the side and look at him through the corner of your eyes.

“Loosen up a bit.” He pants out, face tense and sweat already rolling down his skin. He lets out a shaky breath and you feel the hand on your hip contract. “You're too tight. I can't—”

You feel Saeyoung's other hand move back to between your thighs and play with your clit. The finger pressing and rubbing in alternate motions.

The pleasure races through your nerves and it's not long before you’re gasping then biting down on your lips to keep the scream inside as you reach orgasm.

When you slump against the mirror, body almost boneless, Saeyoung grips your hips and increases the tempo of his thrusts. One, two, three—

Saeyoung buries his face at the curve between your shoulder and neck, teeth grazing the skin above your pulse. You feel your heartbeat in time with Saeyoung's and you two take a quiet moment, slowly coming down from the rush of pleasure.

“Oh god.” You murmur when you finally get your voice back.

You hear Saeyoung's soft chuckle near your ear before he says, “It's Saeyoung, not God.”

You groan and give a half-hearted slap at his head still leaning on your shoulder.

* * *

_**omake** _

“Uh-oh.” You turn to Saeyoung at the sound and look at him questioningly.

“What?”

“We need to buy the dress.”

“Huh? What do me—” You cut off when you look at where Saeyoung is pointing at and see a spot on the cloth a shade darker than the rest.

You groan.

Saeyoung hooks an arm over your shoulder and pats you comfortingly. “I’ll buy it for you.”


End file.
